The Test of Time & the Promise of New Love
by Henka-Chan
Summary: Time would pass slowly if you had to wait for your love. Can love stand the test of time? Would it even want to? Why would Kagomes friends enter her in a contest when she is never around? How dose a popular band fit into all this? the answers to all this and much more are with in this story. Will be yaoi do not read if you do not like. Enjoy!


**I DO NOT KNOW INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I MAKE NOT PROFIT ON THIS STORY.**

**MARA AND SAIDREN ARE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME AND RHAZHAH KETSUEKIBARA**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

* * *

><p>A young half-demon looked around at his small mismatched pack. He was the only one awake, and in his arms he tightly held his mate. He smiled, nuzzling his beloved enjoying the happy mewling sounds that came in reaction. Suddenly, the calm peaceful and very quiet morning was shattered by a howl. Inuyasha felt his ears twitch, the howl had sounded familiar to him. So he stood, even as his mate and the rest of the pack remained asleep. That quickly changed when Inuyasha slipped his fire rat fur back on and let out a howl of his own.<p>

Kagome was the first up. "Inuyasha?" she questioned. He just looked at her, waiting for another howl so he knew which way to go. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were all up by now and were staring at the hanyou.

"Sorry," he said as he received what he had been waiting for.

"I will be back," he said and before anyone could blink, he was gone, following the howl.

* * *

><p>As he went he caught a strange scent. One he knew but could not remember. All too soon he stood in front of the source of the strange scent. A young looking demon stood against a tree. He had long, dark red hair and a dark red tail. On his face was a blue moon and Inu face markings. He looked very much like Sesshomaru save his coloring and his black kimono. "Saidren," Inuyasha said, unsure if he was right since had never actually met his oldest brother.<p>

"Hello baby brother. We need to talk," the demon said his tone sad, not reflecting the life and passion Inuyasha had been told his brother was filled with.

* * *

><p>Everyone at the small camp had been confused when Inuyasha had run off like that. But what happened next made them even more so. "Kagome, we are going to your time," came Inuyasha's voice as he ran into the camp.<p>

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused as she knew how much Inuyasha hated her time she let him carry her to the well, which was only a short distance from where they were camped. The others followed, unsure of what was going on, but by the time they reached the well Inuyasha and Kagome were gone.

"He ran didn't he?" came a voice from behind them, which made them all take up their fighting stances. "Please be calm. I do not intend to hurt you. My name is Saidren, I am Inuyasha's oldest brother," he said with a placating smile.

If he'd thought that would calm them, the demon was sorely mistaken. Given their past encounters with Sesshomaru that always ended poorly for everyone involved, Saidren's declaration that he was another sibling simply put them more on edge from what he could smell. So he decided to try once more to calm them. "It is an honor to meet the friend, son, and mate of my borther," Saidren said, only to be cut off by Sango.

"You are wrong demon. If Inuyasha is mated to anyone, it is Kagome and he has no children," the tanyou said.

Saidren titled his head in confusion and frowned. "Inuyasha has adopted this young kitsune. He has marked him with his scent. In regards to his mate however, I do not know who this Kagome is butmy brother's mate is standing right there," he said, pointing a clawed finger at Miroku causing the monk to blush, his hand absently going to his belly. "Yes monk, you will bear your pup soon," he said. He didn't need to explain to those around him that as Miroku was Inuyasha's mate, he was now part demon and able to give his mate offspring regardless of his own gender.

Shippo was thrilled he had two fathers and a sibling on the way. Sango shook her head, very confused by all this but simply deciding to accept it. At least the monk might stop groping her butt now.

* * *

><p>In Kagome's time, Inuyasha was getting yelled at. "Why are we here? You know I have finally agreed to let Sesshomaru court me, why tear me away from him? Unless you want me?" Kagome asked.<p>

"No, I have a mate and have adopted Shippo as my son. Miroku is my mate. I just... I need to be away from that time for a bit," Inuyasha explained, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Kagome's eyes. Luckily, she didn't push him on that.

"Fine, we will stay here. You know you are welcome and it will be good to school for a little while," she finally said, heading off to let her mother know they were there.

When she left, Inuyasha took their jewel shards and dropped them into the well, watching as the purple flash came and went. He had no intention of ever going back.

* * *

><p>"So this well can truly take them to another time?" Saidren asked, getting a nod. "Will it work on us?"<p>

They tried one at a time but none got through. Suddenly, Shippo noticed something appear on the well floor. He climbed down into the well to check it out. "I don't think Pappa Inuyasha or Kagome are coming back," he said as he hopped out, showing them the jewel shards.

"Oh no," Miroku said, looking crushed. He whirled around to face Saidren. "What did you tell him?" he demanded, trying not to panic.

"Inuyasha has a sister. She is Sesshomaru's twin and my mate. Yes, I know by human standards it is what you call incest, but for demons this is common. Her name is Samara and she has been slain. I have already informed Sesshomaru and he is currently off mourning for her in his own way, and to see his future mate, that Kagome you spoke of earlier. I am just waiting for one more to arrive and then all who were close to her shall know of her passing." Finally, Saidren lowered his head, shedding a rare tear for his lost mate.

"You don't need to tell me, I heard," came Koga's voice as he approached.

"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru's voice demanded as he too joined them.

"Inuyasha ran with her to the miko's time," Saidren said with a sigh, looking to the well.

"They are not coming back," Shippo added sadly.

Saidren gathered the young demon into his arms. "Do not worry kit, we will have to wait 500 years, but we will see them again." He then invited everyone to his home, knowing the tanyou would be the only one of them to not survive the passage of time. being mated to his brother, Miroku had enough demon blood in him to be frozen into immortality like the rest of them.

It was decided they would stay with Saidren, continuing their fight with Naraku when they could. Miroku was devastated, but Saidren said he would put the baby into an enchanted slumber until they got to Inuyasha. "Think of it this way monk, you now have 500 years to think of ways to punish my brother for his misdeed," Saidren said.

With that being said, he started planning a barrier to protect his home. He had big plans for the future, even though he wasn't entirely sure what those plans would be.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE READ AND REVIEW<strong>


End file.
